Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to an optical device and a light emitting device package including the same.
In the related art, a lens used in a light emitting device package may have a hemispherical shape. Conversely, because an LED chip has a quadrangular shape, an angle of incidence of light may be increased in a direction away from a central portion of the LED chip. In particular, in accordance with a structure in which the angle of incidence exceeds a critical angle in a portion adjacent to a corner of the LED chip, total internal reflection (TIR) may occur, thereby leading to optical loss.
This is due to a difference in structures of the LED chip and the lens, and in order to prevent the optical loss, a method of enlarging a size of the lens to adjust an angle of incidence has been used. However, in accordance with an increase in the size of the lens, the implementation of miniaturization may not be easily accomplished to increase the optical efficiency. Therefore, there is limitation in minimizing a high-capacity package using a large-area chip.